dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Marshall (Paw Patrol)
Biography Paw Patrol Marshall is a Dalmatian pup who is seen to be silly and clumsy. Despite all of his silliness, he helps Ryder countless times during missions. His main color is red, given that is the color of his uniform (which normally features a fire helmet on duty), and pup pack. Rescuers and Paw *to be added Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Video Game *''There are no Japanese Paw Patrol Video Games'' Forms Like the other Rescue Paw, Marshall is a balanced fighter who excels at both ranged and melee combat. When performing a Rescue Change, he typically transforms into previous Red rangers and Bangai Heroes. Arsenal *'Paw Changer' *'Paw Buckle' *'Paw Sabre' *'Paw Blaster' *'Paw Buster' Mecha *'Paw Fire Truck' Final Waves *'Paw Blast and Slash' Marshall's preferred final wave. Inserting a Ranger Card into his Paw Blaster And into his Sabre, Marshall fires a Paw Blast which is combined with the Paw Slash. Marshall performs a Blast and Slash during the team attack. - Rescue Changes= As a Rescue Paw, Red Paw can transform into any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all 42 red rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. *Akarenger **Weapons ***Red Bute ***Spear Bute **Attacks ***Gorenger Hurricane (ゴレンジャーハリケーン Gorenjā Harikēn) Appearances: - Spade Ace= *Spade Ace **Weapons ***'Big Bomber' **Attacks ***'J.A.K.Q. Hurricane' ***'Dengeki Kick' Appearances: - Battle Japan= *Battle Japan **'Command Bat' ***'Spear' **'Penta Force' Appearances: - DenziRed= *DenziRed **'Denzi Stick' **'Denzi Punch' Appearances: - VulEagle= *VulEagle **Weapons ***'Vulcan Stick' ****'Katana' **Attacks ***'Hiba Return' Appearances: - GoggleRed= *GoggleRed **Weapons ***'Ribbon Sparks' Appearances: - DynaRed= *DynaRed **Attacks ***'Great Explosion' ***'Super Dynamite' ****'New Super Dynamite' Appearances: - Red1= *Red1 **Weapons ***Bio Sword ****Fire Sword **Attacks ***'Bio Team Kick' ***'Bio Electron Charge' Appearances: - ChangeDragon= *ChangeDragon **Attacks ***'Dragon Attack' Appearances: - Red Flash= *Red Flash **Weapons ***'Prism Holy Sword' Appearances: - Red Mask= *Red Mask **Attacks ***'God Hand' ***'Life Aura' Appearances: - Red Falcon= *Red Falcon **Weapons ***'Falcon Saber' **Attacks ***'Falcon Break' Appearances: - Red Turbo= *Red Turbo **Attacks ***'Combination Attack' Appearances: - FiveRed= *FiveRed **Weapons ***'V Sword' ***'Super Five Ball' **Attacks ***'V Sword Attack' ***'Brother Attack' Appearances: - Red Hawk= *Red Hawk **Weapons ***'Bird Blaster' ***'Bringer Sword' Appearances: - TyrannoRanger= *TyrannoRanger/Armed TyrannoRanger **Weapons ***'Ryugekiken' Appearances: - Armed Mode= *Armed TyrannoRanger **Weapons ***'Dragon Armor' ***'Ryugekiken' ***'Zyusouken' Appearances: }} - RyuuRanger= *RyuuRanger **Weapons ***'Dairen Rod' ***'Double Dragon Swords' ***'Great Wheel Blade' **Attacks ***'Qi-Power Shoot' Appearances: - NinjaRed= *NinjaRed **Weapons ***'Secret Sword Kakuremaru' **Hidden Ninja Arts ***'Cloning Technique' Appearances: - OhRed= *OhRed **Weapons ***'King Blaster' ***'Star Riser' ***'Olé Bazooka' **Attacks ***'Secret Sword: Super-Power Riser' ***'Super-Power Dynamite Attack' Appearances: - Red Racer= *Red Racer **Weapons ***'Fender Sword' **Attacks ***'Driving Slash' ***'Gokai Kurumagic Attack' Appearances: - MegaRed= *MegaRed **Weapons ***'Mega Sniper' ***'Drill Saber' ****'Drill Sniper Custom' ***'Battle Riser' **Vehicles ***'Cyber Slider 1' Appearances: - GingaRed= *GingaRed **Weapons ***'Starbeast Sword' **Attacks ***'Mane of Fire' ***'Flame Flash' Appearances: - GoRed= *GoRed **Weapons ***'V-Lancer' **Attacks ***'Brothership Smash' Appearances: - TimeRed= *TimeRed **Weapons ***'Double Vectors' ***'Voltech Bazooka' **Attacks ***'Vector End: Beat Three' ***'Press Re-Freezer' ***'Vector End: Beat Defender' Appearances: - TimeFire= *TimeFire **Weapons ***'DV Defender' Appearances: - GaoRed= *GaoRed **Weapons ***'Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword' Appearances: - HurricaneRed= *HurricaneRed **Weapons ***'Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru' ***'Dry Gun' **Attacks ***'Super Ninja Art: Sky Dash' ***'Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance' Appearances: - AbaRed= *AbaRed **Weapons ***'Aba Laser' ***'Tyranno Rod' ***'Dino Bomber' **Attacks ***'Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite' Appearances: - Abare Mode= Appearances: }} - DekaRed= *DekaRed **Weapons ***'D-Magnum' ****'Hybrid Magnum' Appearances: - MagiRed= *MagiRed **Transformation Devices ***'MagiPhone' **Weapons ***'MagiStick' ****'Sword' **Magiranger Spells ***'Jii Magika' ***'Magi Magika' ***'Jinga Maguna' ***'Magi Magi Magika' ***'Maagi Magi Go Gokai' **Attacks ***'Red Fire' ***'Red Fire Phoenix' Appearances: - Wolzard Fire= *Wolzard Fire **Weapons ***'WolSabre & Jagun Shield' **Attacks ***'Blazing Shoot' Appearances: - Bouken Red= *Bouken Red **Weapons ***'Bouken Javelin' **Attacks ***'Red Zone Crash' Appearances: - GekiRed= *GekiRed **Weapons ***'GekiNunchaku' **Beast-Fist Techniques ***'Gun-Gun Bullet' ***'Fierce Ki Infusion' Appearances: - Go-On Red= *Go-On Red **Weapons ***'Self-Changing Mantan Gun' ***'Road Saber' ***'Kankan Mantan Gun' **Attacks ***'Saber Straight' ***'Kankan Kong Express' Appearances: - Shinken Red= *Shinken Red **Secret Disks ***'Shishi Disk' **Weapons ***'Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru' ***'Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou' **Attacks ***'Flame Dance' ***'Many Fires Profusion' ***'Shinken Six Member Slash' Appearances: - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red **Weapons ***'Skick Sword' Appearances: - Gokai Red= *Gokai Red **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun *Attacks **Gokai Blast and Slash (ゴーカイブラストアンドスラッシュ Gōkai Burasuto ando Surasshu) Appearances: - Red Buster= *Red Buster **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Brace **Weapons ***Sougan Blade Appearances: - Kyoryu Red= *Kyoryu Red Appearances: - ToQ 1gou= *ToQ 1gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Red Ressha Appearances; - AkaNinger= *AkaNinger **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***AkaNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Shinobimaru ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: - Zyuoh Eagle= *Zyuoh Eagle **Weapons ***Zyuoh Buster ***EagRiser Appearances: - Shishi Red= *Shishi Red **Weapons ***Kyutama ****Shishi Kyutama ***Kyu Buckle ***Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster ***Kyu The Weapon ****Kyu Sword Appearances: - Orion= *Shishi Red **Weapons ***Kyutama ****Shishi Kyutama ***Kyu Buckle ***Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster ***Kyu The Weapon ****Kyu Sword Appearances: }} - LupinRed= *LupinRed **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Lupin Sword ***Scissor Shield ***Blade Boomerang Appearances: - Patren 1gou ♂= *Patren 1gou **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Pat MegaBo Appearances: }} - Other Colors= *White Swan This form is exclusive to Heroic Sentai Rescuers vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. - X1 Mask= *X1 Mask **Arsenal ***''Gas Buckle'' - Marshall can release a deadly gas from his belt buckle. ***''Lightning Attack'' - Marshall can produce a lightning bolt using his Aura and can direct it towards his enemies. This form is exclusive to All Green!. - Shinken Blue= *Shinken Blue **Secret Disks ***Double Disk **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Water Arrow (deleted scene) **Attacks This form is exclusive to S1 Ep. 3 - ToQ 6gou= *ToQ 6gou **Weapons ***ToQ Ressha ***Yudo Breaker Appearances: - Kirenger= *Kirenger **Ki Sticker ***Attacks ****Gorenger Hurricane (ゴレンジャーハリケーン Gorenjā Harikēn) Appearances: - PteraRanger= *PteraRanger (male version) **Weapons ***'Ptera Arrow' Appearances: - DenziYellow= *DenziYellow **Weapons ***'Denzi Stick' This form is exclusive to A Lovely Christmas. - Bouken Silver= *Bouken Silver **Weapons ***'Sagasniper' Appearances: - Gosei Blue= *Gosei Blue Appearances: - MegaBlack= *MegaBlack **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ****Mega Magnum ****Mega Shot ***Mega Rod ***Multi Attack Rifle ***Battle Riser **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 2 Appearances: - Gokai Silver= *Gokai Silver **Waepons ***Gokai Spear Final Waves *Gokai Supernova: Inserting his Gokaiger Key into the Gokai Spear Gun Mode, Gokai Silver fires a superchaged energy bullet at an opponent *Gokai Shooting Star: Inserting his Gokaiger Key into the Gokai Spear Spear Mode, Gokai Silver hurtles it like a projectile to pierce through the opponent. *Gokai Supernova and Slash: A team attack where Gokai Silver fires a Gokai Supernova which one of the other Gokaigers boots with a Gokai Slash. This form is exclusive to Ep. 3: Space Pirates Reappear. - Patren 2gou= *Patren 2gou **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Pat MegaBo Appearances: - Hebitsukai Silver= *Hebitsukai Silver **Arsenal ***Kyutama ****Hebitsukai Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Sickle Attacks *Ophiuchus Crush (オフューカスクラッシュ Ofyūkasu Kurasshu): Hebitsukai Silver performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. *All-Star Crash (オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): Hebitsukai Silver performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. **Kyuren All-Star Crash (キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu, Nine Union All-Star Crash): An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. **Ultimate All-Star Crash (アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *Ophiuchus Impact (ルプルスインパクト Ofyūkasu Inpakuto): Hebitsukai Silver performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Sickle. *All-Star Impact (オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto): Hebitsukai Silver performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Sickle alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. }} - Paw Red-Robo Hybrid= - Gold Mode= :Red Paw can use Ryder's Gold Anchor Card to become. However, as it is Ryder's card, Red Paw's Gold Mode is identical to Rescue Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 34 Red Rangers. Arsenal *'Paw Sabre' *'Paw Spear Anchor Mode' Attacks *'Final Wave': Red Paw Gold Mode twirls the Paw Spear before striking it with a Paw Slash, sending the Paw Spear flying in a spinning motion towards the opponent to buzz saw through them. Appearances: Dream Sentai Battle: Dice-O - Air Mode= This form is based on Jetman, meaning they can do the same as the Jetmen: The attacks in the air and their special Attacks. Marshall's form of attacks are based off of Ryu Tendo Arsenal *'Air Force Changer' *'Paw Buckle' *'Paw Sabre' *'Paw Blaster' Special Attacks *Wing Punch - Mission Paw Red= Unlike his Red Paw Ranger Form, Marshall now uses the Mission Weapons instead of the Weapons he usually uses. He can't use Rescue Changes any more. Arsenal *'Mission Changer' *'Camera Buster' *'Combat binoculars' *'Paw Buster' Mecha *'Mission Rescue Rover' }} Personality In the PAW Patrol, Marshall is the joker/clown of the group and tends to behave silly and clumsy. He is very accident prone and usually crashes into things such as the pups at the Lookout elevator, which gives him the nickname "Bad Luck Marshall" from fans. He is very excitable, a bit air-headed, and not particularly well co-ordinated. When he is excited, he usually howls. Despite his clumsiness, Marshall is a loyal and brave member of the PAW Patrol and has helped Ryder and the other pups in several missions. Marshall is also very friendly, especially to birds. Likes *To have fun with Ryder and the other PAW Patrol pups *flying kites, *treats, *playing "Pup Pup Boogie" Dislikes *Flying really high up, *Being last in the elevator, *Crashing and bumping into things and the pups, *snakes, *bears Voice Actor (Paw Patrol) USA *Gage Munroe (Season 1) *Drew Davis (Season 2–Season 5) *Lukas Engel (Season 6-present) UK *Noah Ashby (Season 1–Season 4) *Alfie Elliott (Season 5-present) Skills and Abilities Marshall is really fast at running. As a dog, Marshall has a sharp sense of smell. Although it is not as sensitive as Chase's, Marshall is able to smell and detect gas leaks and smoke. Appearances See Also Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Rescue PAW Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Family Teams Category:Sentai Rangers not in Dream Sentai Strongest Battle